Agridulce San Valentín
by Ren the cat 21
Summary: One- shot. La soledad ciega a las personas y las lastima sin embargo no siempre están solas del todo, sólo es cuestión de darse cuenta. USUK


¡Privet! Este es mi segundo one- shot el cual espero que les guste. Esta es otra de mis parejas favoritas… y creo que de muchas otras jejeje.

Como en todos debo decir aunque me duela… bueno no tanto que ni Hetalia ni sus personajes son míos, sólo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes mis queridos lectores. Entonces sin decir otra cosa.

¡Comenzamos!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Inglaterra estaba dentro de la sala de reuniones, estaba completamente solo, esa se podía considerar una desventaja cuando llegas tan temprano pero igual es conveniente cuando quieres pensar en tus asuntos sin que nadie te interrumpa.

Miraba la ventana sentado en su silla, su mirada era sombría al igual que el cielo nublado que amenazaba a Londres con una tormenta, típico. Recargó su codo en el marco de la ventana y puso su mejilla en su mano, parecía cansado, aburrido y molesto, como si no hubiese dormido bien esa noche.

-Hoy es… ese día… que horror… -Inglaterra se levantó de la silla separándose de la ventana con pesadez, ajustó su corbata y se acomodó el saco, a pesar de que faltaba bastante para la reunión no le gustaba estar desarreglado en ningún momento. –Y… estoy solo… de nuevo.

Inglaterra sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su saco y un encendedor, no importaba que fumara un poco, de todos modos no molestaría a nadie y si abría la ventana el olor desaparecería antes que llegaran todos los demás.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Porqué este día tenía que llegar hoy? ¿Exactamente en una reunión? –Susurró justo después de exhalar el humo hacia la calle, miró hacia abajo, todo estaba tan pequeño, él se sentía pequeño.

-Antes no me hubiese importado… incluso sería mejor para mí, la soledad me gusta… pero ¿Porqué nunca me di cuenta que me lastima? Hasta ahora…

Cuando su cigarrillo se consumió por completo lo tiró en el bote de la basura y cerró la ventana para después sentarse en el piso, junto a la pared, recargando su brazo en su rodilla flexionada.

-Pero… si yo he causado esto, ¿Por qué me engaño? Yo he provocado que el resto del mundo se aleje de mí gracias a mi actitud, a mi orgullo…me he aislado… aún así, no se dan cuenta que me duele, él no se da cuenta…

-¿Por qué cuándo trato de expresar lo que siento termino lastimando? –Fue su última frase antes de que un par de lágrimas empaparan sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y juntó sus rodillas a su pecho, no quería que nadie notara su llanto, aunque en verdad no tenía importancia ya que incluso si todos lo notan ¿Quién se preocuparía por él?

Pasaron un par de minutos y su llanto no cesaba, tenía tanto dentro que necesitaba sacar…

-¿Por qué… no te das… cuenta?...

-¡Oye! ¡Inglaterra! –Entró Estados Unidos corriendo y gritando con una caja enorme. -¡Feliz San Va…

-¿Eh? –El inglés enseguida trató de secar su rostro empapado con las mangas de su saco aunque eso no bastó para que Estados Unidos lo notara.

-¿Qué haces tirado allí?

-¡¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta? –Se quejó aun tratando de secarse.

-¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Te hicieron daño? –Estados Unidos estaba muy preocupado, no había visto llorar a Inglaterra desde hace mucho tiempo y sabía que él solo lo hacía por cosas realmente importantes. Puso la caja sobre la mesa y se agachó para quedar a la altura del otro. Le levantó el rostro con cuidado.

-¡S- suéltame! ¡No me toques! –Inglaterra le dio un golpe a Estados Unidos en el rostro, fue tan fuerte que sus anteojos salieron volando y de su boca escurrió un poco de sangre.

-¡Inglaterra! ¡Eso no fue necesario! Sólo quería saber que tienes.

-¡Nada! ¡No tengo nada! ¿Por qué demonios insistes con eso?

Estados Unidos bajó la mirada y dio un puñetazo al rostro del inglés haciéndolo sangrar igual.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Yo sé por qué lloras! –Inglaterra abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Qué? –Dijo levantando la mirada.

-¡Te sientes solo! ¿Es tan difícil decirlo? Pero, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque te encierras en tu propio mundo, no dejas que los demás se acerquen… incluyéndome.

-¡Cállate! ¿Cuándo te preocupas por mí si nunca te das cuenta?

-¡Siempre! Ahora lo estoy haciendo, y lo hice muchas veces antes… trato de hacerte sentir mejor pero estas muy ocupado en ese mundito tuyo que el que no se da cuenta eres tú.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-Inglaterra se levantó del piso evadiendo las miradas insistentes de su ex colonia.

-¿Porqué no te das cuenta?... Inglaterra… -Estados Unidos seguía agachado mirando el piso.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?

-De lo que siento por ti… -El menor se levantó rápidamente y tomó el brazo del otro antes que saliera de la sala. -¡¿Porqué?

Estados Unidos recargó a Inglaterra contra la pared acorralándolo con los brazos, uno a cada lado de la cabeza y colocando su rodilla en la entrepierna del otro.

-¡Déjame ir!

-Ya no más… nunca más estarás solo… me tienes a mí ahora. –Estados Unidos tomó las manos del inglés y ocultó su cabeza en su cuello. –I´m sorry…so much… (Lo lamento tanto)

-¿Eh?

-Sé que te abandoné… y sé que a diario sufres por ello, aunque nunca lo digas… puedo notar cuando estás lastimado… y eso me lastima también.

-Estados Unid… -El chico levantó su rostro y miró fijamente los ojos del inglés, entonces acercó su rostro lentamente y comenzó a lamer la sangre que aún escurría por su boca, subió poco a poco hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un pequeño beso que cada vez se fue haciendo más profundo. Inglaterra cerró los ojos con fuerza y presionó las manos de Estados Unidos entre las suyas. Ese beso lo esperó durante tanto tiempo, era todo lo que creía que sería; cálido, suave, amoroso y especial.

Después de sentir que ambos se quedaban sin aliento se separaron.

-I love you… Iggy… -Estados Unidos abrazó con fuerza al otro el cual rompió el llanto y se aferró a su chaqueta.

-I… love you… too…

Se abrazaron por un par de minutos hasta que Inglaterra se cansó de llorar, después se separaron pero sin soltar sus manos.

-Te ves lindo con los ojos llorosos… jeje…

-Vete al demonio…-Inglaterra sonrió cabizbajo.

-Ven. –Estados Unidos jaló al chico hasta la mesa en dónde estaba su caja.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un regalo… para mi compañero de San Valentín… -Abrió la caja y dentro habían rosas, decenas de rosas de todos los colores, algunas ya marchitas y muchas cartas.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Veras… el pasado San Valentín decidí decirte todo lo que sentía por ti dándote una rosa, pero no pude… entonces desde ese día he tratado de hacerlo con una rosa diferente o alguna carta…pero nunca pude por lo que guardé todo ello en esta caja que te entro hoy. Son 365 "I love you" 365 Abrazos y 365 besos que no te di en todo un año.

-Estados Unidos… -Inglaterra sacó una rosa de la caja y la miró. –Yo… igual tengo algo para ti… siempre quise darte uno pero nunca pude. –Sacó de su abrigo una cajita con un moño.

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo… -El chico lo abrió y dentro había un corazón de chocolate. –Es casero… -Dijo sonrojándose y cubriéndose la boca.

-Ya veo… -Estados Unidos lo sacó, para ser algo preparado por Inglaterra se veía bastante bien. –Abre la boca…

-¡Cómetelo! ¡Es tuyo! Además fue el que me quedó mejor…

-Que abras la boca te digo. –Inglaterra abrió la boca y el otro puso dentro el chocolate entonces lo besó de nuevo, saboreaba el dulce de la boca de su amado, lamía el chocolate derretido de sus labios y jugaba con su lengua, cuando se terminó se separó dejando al inglés boquiabierto. –Así supo mucho mejor…

-Thank you… Feliz San Valentín… Alfred…

-I love you… Arthur…

Estar solo es una elección… ya que hasta la persona más dura y sínica y la persona más infantil y ruidosa pueden ser suaves por dentro y llegar a enamorarse… aunque a veces no se den cuenta…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, eso es todo, es cortito pero espero que les haya gustado… lo escribí para descansar un ratito de mis otros fics y porque quería hacer algo de estos dos. Así que… espero sus comentarios… si es que lo merece… TT¬TT y nos leemos luego.

¡Do svidanya! ^J^


End file.
